Her eyes in his face
by Deathlyhallowsfan
Summary: This is the story of what went through Snape's mind as he saw Harry for the very first time and how that brought back memories of Lily. A bit angsty but gets better. This is my first story. Please read and Review.


Author's Note: This idea came to me while reading The Philosopher s Stone. This quick moment from Harry s POV made me wonder what Snape must have felt when he first saw Harry, especially, as he looked straight into Harry's eyes. I apologize if this idea has been done before.

**Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**

**"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.**

**"What is it?" asked Percy.**

**"N-nothing."**

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe and make no profit from my stories. Everything in bold is taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Severus was pacing about in his chamber, eyes unseeingly gazing towards the gleaming early morning sun. The first of September was never special to him. It just meant the start of another year of teaching mindless, arrogant children obsessed with their petty problems. But today, the impending arrival of one student made him spend a sleepless night, and an anxious morning. He could still picture her clearly; a soft, shimmering waterfall of red hair encased her beautiful face, perfect rose lips and almond shaped eyes. Those eyes that could see deep into his soul in one look, that could raise his spirits with their twinkle, and could break his heart with a single tear.<p>

Dumbledore said her son had her eyes. This made Severus smirk. Just having green eyes does not make them Lily's eyes. But why then, was the prospect of seeing Lily's son evoking such deep buried feelings in him? He had no hope at all of catching a glimpse of her in Harry. He was still Potter's son; no doubt a brat like his father, Severus was convinced. But still, he kept pacing, waiting, hating himself for the hold she still had on him...

Nervous eleven year olds walked into the Great Hall, huddled together and listened to McGonagall. Soon the sorting began and Severus tried, as hard as he could, to engage Quirrel in conversation. Dumbledore had suspicions on how he had spent his summer and wanted Severus to find out. Talking to him would ensure that he would not pay unnecessary attention to Potter's boy. But he was unsuccessful as his attention wavered between Quirrel and the sorting.

"**Abbott Hannah**"

"It is n-not that v-vampires make m-me n-n-nervous"

"**Hufflepuff**"

"T-t-teaching d-defense against t-the dark a-arts can n-not be t-t-taken lightly"

"**Bones Susan**"

Every name that McGonagall said, raised his hopes and dashed them at the same time. He was not ready to lay eyes on the boy yet, but at the same time he could not wait to see who he looked like. Finally he was jolted out of his thoughts by-

"**Potter Harry**"

The boy kept his head down as he walked towards the four legged stool. The first thing Severus felt was a stab of anger in his stomach. It was James Potter through and through... that unruly hair sticking out at the back of his head... that ungainly walk. There was nothing of Lily's features in him. The sorting hat fell over his eyes before Snape saw them...Anger flooded him and he felt sick to his stomach..If he hated himself for the power that lily had over him, it was nothing compared to the loathing he felt over the hold that Potter still had over him...

"**Gryffindor**" the hat shouted and the boy ran and sat on the table, across from the Weasley kids...He looked up at the table to look at his future professors and Severus looked away, seething...

At last the sorting ceremony concluded and the feast started. Mounds of food appeared in front of him but he had lost his appetite, despite having skipped all his meals that day. Spending seven years of looking at James Potter's antics had been unbearable, especially after Lily fell in love with him. Seven more years watching his son seemed worse

Quirrel started talking to him again, trying to appease him for taking the job he knew Severus wanted, when he felt the boy's gaze on him...Involuntarily he glanced back at him and the resulting rush of emotions shook him to his core...Lily...They were her eyes... There was no denying it..Lily's emerald eyes had indeed been passed on to her son. It had been so long since those eyes had looked at him. The last time his charcoal black eyes had locked into her emerald ones was a day he could never forget..The sadness and anger in her eyes as Severus asked for forgiveness had haunted him for years...And now those eyes were back, bringing with them all the pain and bitterness that he had attempted to bury in his heart

_Her_ eyes, in_ his_ face...It was his worst nightmare realized. Anger throbbed in his heart as images of Lily kissing Potter filled his mind

He looked way as quickly as he could, feeling drained, tired and defeated. Lily had fallen in love, married and had a child with his worst enemy and this boy would remind him of that everyday... This boy was the one the Dark Lord would come for eventually..This boy was the one he would have to protect...Severus knew not whether his similarity to his mother would help him in this task or would his resemblance to his father, make it all the more difficult...

He waited until the students were leaving the great hall before walking back to the dungeons...Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it and calmed his breathing...Lily...He felt like he had seen her again tonight. Time had dimmed the memory of how he felt looking into those eyes. He felt the anger leave him and instead, his whole being was filled with beautiful memories of sunny playgrounds and Lily's laughter...How it felt when she put her hand on his shoulder during difficult times...how she tucked her hair behind her ears while studying...and how he hoped he could gather the courage to sweep her hair and tuck it behind her ear for her.

His loathing for the boy was going to return as soon as he would set eyes on his face again..but for now,silent tears escaped Severus' eyes as he remembered the only one he loved and how he lost her.

Little did he know, that less than seven years after this night, he would be dying, looking into those eyes. It would be the most peaceful moment Severus Snape would ever experience.


End file.
